shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Bellona El'Judi
Bellona is a Newborn Fairy and an old acquaintance of Thuro's. He likes to joke that she’s his daughter, but she always denies it. When she first left Avalon and went on her way into the Universe, Thuro served as her mentor for a while. However, they had gone their own ways about 100 years before the genocide of their people. Unlike other Fairies, Bellona is very serious and dislikes clowning around. She had a bitter hatred of Sarans, and had trained herself into a strong warrior to avenge her people. Bellona served as a SENTINEL Captain under the identity of Johana Kurr, and later was a member of the of Divai Warriors (a Clan of all female assassins whose symbol she wears as a tattoo over her left eye). As a SENTINEL, she was infused with Shine Energy, which vastly increased her Aura. However, she lost the time powers after she faked her death and joined the Divai Amazons to learn their power, Infinite Arms from them. She attended the Frehm Tournament to fight and kill Cain, but he left with John and Thuro before she met him. She followed them and attacked Cain. Cain, who did not expect a serious fight from Bellona, drastically underestimated her. She proved that she was very powerful, but was unable to stand up to an Oversaran. She was eventually convinced by her old friend Thuro to join with them, and managed to put to rest her long simmering hatred of the sarans and help save the Universe from King Crash. After the God King's defeat, Bellona discovered that she was now famous as a member of the Magnificent 7, wanted by SENTINEL as a group of dangerous outlaws. While she lacks the characteristic Fairy sense of humor, Bellona is very much a free spirit. She is a strong warrior and is fiercely independent. As a fairy, Bellona has extensive skill with sorcery, and excels at the skills of alchemy enabling her to create weapons from matter around her. Techniques 'Infinite Arms' A martial art used by the Divai Amazons, Infinite Arms is an advanced form of Aura Shaping which allows to mold their Aura into a vast array of weapons. Users of the style are masters of all forms of melee weapons and can use them with any part of their body. Strong users can manifest dozens of weapons which they keep floating around their body to be used as needed. Bellona mastered this fighting method from the Divai after abandoning her post as a SENTINEL. Cutting Edge: Bellona's standard attack. She coats her hands and feet in piercing energy which causes cutting damage against whatever she touches. This combined with the spinning movements of the Infinite Arms style turn Bellona into a whirlwind of death. Bellona is able to control the length of this energy from glove like dimensions to a blade length. Cutting Arc: A progression of the Cutting Edge technique, by gathering cutting energy into her hands and making a sweeping motion with her arms, Bellona can cast the energy like throwing knives. Spirit Lance: Bellona creates a lancing ray of energy which impales a target for great damage. Blade Halo: Bellona creates dozens of energy swords which she keeps floating around her in a halo. She is able to grab these swords and use them as needed, or direct them remotely with her mind. Forest of Death: By shoving her weapon into the ground, copies of it spring up, impaling unsuspecting targets. Edge Dance: A melee chain where Bellona appears to dance through an enemy cutting them to pieces. Iron Aegis: '''Bellona summons a number of swords which shield her from attack. '''Blessed Mail: '''A technique that allows Bellona to summon armor to provide her with additional protection during fights. This armor can briefly boost her strength and speed as well. '''Master Stroke: Bellona gathers energy at the tip of her sword and projects it in a massive arc when she slashes, causing great damage to her targets. 'Ultimate' Million Knives: A technique similar to Blade Halo but on a much larger scale. Bellona summons hundreds of weapons and can send them flying after either multiple targets or launch them all at one target for exceptional damage. 'Foot Techniques' Cutting: A technique which allows for high speed movement bordering on teleportation. The technique allows a person to use their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space time and reenter at another place, effectively allowing them to be in two places at once. Bellona is the most skilled cutter among the Magnificent 7, outclassing even John and Cain. 'Trivia' - Among the Magnificent 7, Bellona is considered one of the three best fighters alongside John and Cain. When she was a SENTINEL Captain she was regarded as a once in a generation genius, and after her training by the Divai was so strong that even Cain was forced to transform into an Oversaran to finish her off. After joining the Magnificent 7 she became something of a hero to Kara who constantly tries to fight her to test her strength. The two spar constantly with Bellona often soundly defeating the tiny saran. While initially looking at her as a pest, Bellona came to respect Kara's tenacity and it would drive her to continue training and become stronger herself. To date, Kara has never come close to defeating Bellona. - Bellona has a dry sense of humor uncommon among fairies and is known for her morbid statements. - In her persona as Johanna Kurr, Bellona was amongst the most celebrated SENTINELs and was widely respected amongst the other Captains. Despite this, she only ever looked on the Order as a way to get stronger and when a new path opened for her, she abandoned it. After faking her death to join the Divai, the mysterious circumstances of her demise prompted the Watchers to recall the former Captain of the Black Legion from retirement and have him investigate. He uncovered Kurr's true identity as the fairy Bellona, and that she had faked her death, but the Watchers decided to cover up these facts since Kurr's legacy served to inspire other SENTINELs. - Her relationship with Cain is exceptionally uneasy, given that the first few times they met they tried to kill eachother and that he represents everything she hates about sarans. Believing he represented the epitome of the sarans who wiped out her people, she attacked him several times attempting to kill him. Cain eventually revealed that the warriors responsible for wiping out the fairies were long dead and that his own people had been killed by Crash, but that if she wanted to be mad at him for her people then she could go ahead as he would have done it had he been alive at the time and ordered to do so. He then called her out on all the sarans and others she had killed in her quest for power and revenge. While initially angering her, Cain's bluntness caused Bellona to reevaluate her motivations and she was able to get over her racial hatred for sarans. She would even say to Thuro afterwards that she'd never really felt at home among her own people and was enormously attracted to the sarans' violent ways. Over the years traveling aboard the Rocco II, the two would develop an intimate bond based on their lives as warriors. - Bellona lost her Shine Powers when she joined the Divai Warriors. The power granted to her by the Divai overwrote the Shine Power given to her by the Watchers. Despite this, the swords she manifests using her Infinite Arms abilities are usually similar to her old power sword. - Even without using her shape shifting powers, Bellona has the biggest breasts among the girls of the Magnificent 7. This combined with her tall, statuesque figure has caused June to speak about her with a twinge of jealousy. - Bellona has slept with or attempted to sleep with pretty much all the members of the Magnificent 7. Despite his jokes that she is his daughter, it is implied Bellona and Thuro shared a sexual relationship in the past. Hefe has stated that he had "an encounter" with her when they were both Captains in SENTINEL. She seduced Cain in an attempt to get him to drop his guard so she could kill him, and later seemingly shared a moment with him when he and Kara were on the outs. She slept with Kara while the latter was feuding with Cain on Seere. She made numerous passes at both John and June while they were trying to rekindle their relationship, and she ended up in a short relationship with Bruno which she ended when she realized her feelings for him were merely platonic. Bellona later becomes a frequent partner with Kara and Cain, who she determines have the least hang ups about casual sex. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:SENTINEL Category:Divai Category:Magnificent 7 Category:Fighters Category:Outlaws